


Lightning in a Jar

by randi2204



Series: Steampunk!Seven [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm comin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning in a Jar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Todesengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not mine; they belong to MGM, Mirisch and Trilogy.

The setup here in the church wasn’t as nice as in his old lab and, not for the first time, Josiah mourned the loss.  But it had been his own fault that he’d aimed the dynamite distance launcher at the cans of lantern oil.  _Got no one to blame for this but myself,_ he thought, letting out a breath.

 

Still, he and JD had managed to get the rod set up before JD snuck off.  _Prob’ly goin’ to warn the others,_ he thought smugly.  _Like I don’t know that he’s here to be my babysitter most of the time…_

 

Well, that was fine.  He peered up through the hole in the roof, then nodded.  The metal pole went right up through the steeple, higher by a couple of inches.  He’d have liked to have gotten something even taller, but there wasn’t any other iron he could cannibalize, and it was already too damn heavy for him and JD to move, even with the pulley system he’d set up.

 

The iron pole itself was set firmly into the floor of the church.  A heavy copper wire – just about all that was left of the spool – wound down around the pole and then fed through the neck of a heavy glass jar.  At the bottom of the jar, there was a smaller iron rod, with more copper wire coiled tightly around it.  The end of this wire brushed the end of the one from the pole.

 

Nodding, Josiah laid down the thick carpet fragments he’d scrounged from his destroyed lab; they smelt of smoke and mildew from the water that the men in town had thrown on the fire in his lab.  He pulled his goggles down, let his eyes adjust to the thick glass lenses that distorted everything in his peripheral vision. The glass bottle and both wires were clear; they stood out like a vision of the heavens, faintly outlined in blue.

 

He felt prickly, nervous, the hair on his arms standing up… and then he heard the clap of thunder, and realized that it wasn’t his nerves; it was the charge in the air, building around him.

 

JD had gone to tell the others, but that was all right.  He had his lightning rod up.

 

And there was a storm a-comin’.

**Author's Note:**

> For [Todesengel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel)'s request for _more Steampunk!Seven, Josiah, a bell jar and his many attempts to capture lightning_.


End file.
